


Chris for Martin

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom, Wild Kratts
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex, kratt brothers, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris came home and decided to take a look on his brother, what happens when he looks into Martin's room and he is waiting for him?<br/>Warnings: Incest, +18 circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris for Martin

Chris was walking back from the store after picking up the groceries Sato had told him to get. Chris was tired and bored so he thought he would take a nap when he got back.

When Chris went inside, Aviva started squealing about how cute Chris looked in his white shirt.

It was hot outside so Chris decided against wearing his green sweater and just went out in his khaki shorts and his white shirt. Chris dumped the groceries on the counter (ignoring Sato) and went to his room.

On the way to his room Chris passed a blue door that looked like it had be trough a shredder more than once.

'I wonder if Martin is home,' he thought. Why did he want to know if his brother was home? It was simple- Chris loved him, but he would never admit that.

Chris quietly opened his door making sure not to make a sound and poked his head inside. Chris was greeted with the sight of himself; there was a mirror right across from the door.

Chris looked at his reflection, his usual face staring right back at him.

Chris stopped as soon as the thought of this being Martin's bedroom, struck him, 'He would kick my ass if he saw me' Chris looked around into the dark room.

"Stupid bro, are you in here?" Chris called out. No reply. Chris was about to call out again when a cold hand grabbed his forearm and yanked him into the room.

Chris was pulled into the dark and shoved against a wall. He heard a click as the door was locked and an unmistakable, 'Hehehe', filled the room. The light was flicked on and a blonde hair flooded his vision.

"What are you doing, stupid Martin?" Chris asked curiously. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Chris felt a light stab into his sides.

"Hehe, i'm not stupid." He said smiling, or more like smirking. Chris pulled his uniquely shaped knife from his side and broke it, letting it fall to the floor.

As he looked down at it, Chris took the opportunity to make an escape. He shot off the wall making his way to the door when something heavy pounded into his side knocking Chris and it over. Chris landed hard on my bum and

It.

Hurt.

Chris let out a sequel of surprise before he quickly concealed his emotions again. Chris lifted himself up so he was leaning on my elbows and looked at the heavy weight on top of him.

Martin was sitting on him, straddling his waist. Martin leaned to his brother's head and his head till Chris was nose to nose with him.

"Hehehe, what happened to your sweater, bro?" he asked looking none too pleased. He licked Chris's neck as if would get the answer out of him. "Chris..."

Chris wrestled his hair from him and made his way to the door, only to be caught a second time.

'Come on, I'm an impressive creature adventurer, and I can't even get away from my brother?' Chris thought.

'Well if this is heading in the direction I think it is I don't really mind if he catches me.'

Martin shoved the younger Kratt into the wall again, and held his wrists above Chris's head with one of his hands, his other hand resting on Chris's hip. Chris looked up into his eyes as he stared back at Chris or at least I think he was.

"Heh, Chris..." he said again before he smashed his lips into Chris's. 'Wait WHAT? Martin is kissing me, the childish who I love is kissing me!'

Chris was pulled out of his shock when the elder Kratt ran his tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance.

Chris immediately open his mouth, granting him access. Martin dove his tongue in and started to explore every inch of Chris's mouth, he ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Chris let out a soft moan at the sensation.

Martin smirked into the kiss, pushing deeper into Chris's mouth. He started to coax the younger's tongue into a fierce battle.

Before he knew it Martin had pressed his knee against the bulge in his pants. Chris let out a loud shaky moan and Martin pulled away.

Martin pulled away and smirked. He took his free hand and slid it up the younger's shirt, feeling the soft skin under his fingers.

Chris shivered at the cool hand and moan as it brushed up against his nipples. The elder started to tweak the rosy bud with his fingers before moving on to the next one.

"Ahh." Chris couldn't help but moan out. Chris managed to free one of his hands and bit on his knuckles to keep his sounds in. cute, thought Martin, but he couldn't have that.

"No, Chris, let me hear you." He said seductively, taking Chris's hand out of his mouth.

He reached down and started to suck on the younger's jaw, moving down till he reached the crook of his neck, making sure to pay extra attention to it.

"Ahhh..ngh...ah." He moaned. A blush was rising rapidly to Chris's face at the sounds he was making.

Martin smirked and sucked harder on the younger Kratt's neck making him writhe and moan. Martin pressed his knee harder against the younger Kratt's now obvious erection, getting a moan from him in return.

He kissed back up Chris's neck marking him as he went, till he was tongue and tongue with him again. Martin searched inside the mouth as if searching for a prize.

He dove his tongue in deep till his brother under him started to melt, only having to pull back for oxygen. When he looked at the sight before him it was too much, here was his brother, panting in front of him, swollen red lips open slightly and undeniably cute.

He pulled the younger to the bed and threw him onto it, pouncing onto him. He leaned over him and grabbed the hem of his shirt; slowly pulling it off, making sure it rubbed against his perked nipples.

Then he began to attack again Chris's mouth, vigorously. Chris felt like he would melt he was so over whelmed. Martin left his mouth and moved on to his jaw, sucking and nipping at it. He moved down his jaw to his neck suck extra hard there.

"Ngh. M-Martin" Chris gasped.

Martin kept moving down till he was in front of one of Chris's pert nipples and started to suck on it, rolling the other around with his fingers.

"Ahh...ah..ngh..ah" Martin then bit down on the bud In his mouth. "M-Martin!"

Martin moved his free hand down and pulled off Chris's pants, taking his boxers along with them. Chris gasped as the cold air surrounded his erection and moaned when a warm hand grabbed it. The hand started moving up and down stroking his erection slowly.

"Ahhhh, Maaartin!"

Liking the sounds he was hearing the elder Kratt wanted more. He leaned down over the swollen length and engulfed it into his mouth.

"AHHH MAARTIN!" Chris chocked out as the warm wet mouth swallowed his erection.

Martin leaned back up and removed his clothes before going back to work on his brother's swollen length. Martin lifted his head and started bobbing up and down on Chris's length taking as much as he could into his mouth.

Chris bucked his hips up to get more of that warmth and whined fiercely when Martin held his hips down with his arm.

Martin licked up the underside of his length and sucked on the tip, licking the slit, making Chris go ecstatic.

"Naaaah, Martin...ahhhahh" Martin moved his free hand and held it up to Chris's mouth with an unspoken order. Chris happily complied, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking, making sure to cover them with as much saliva as possible.

Martin moaned around Chris's erection as Chris moved his tongue around his fingers. When Martin found them wet enough he removed his fingers with a pop and brought them down to Chris's entrance. He circled the pink hole and slipped in a single digit, moving it in and out slowly.

"Ngh.." it felt hard to Chris, not painful just hard. Martin snuck in a second finger and began scrissoring them, pushing them in and out, in, out, in, out. Chris flinched in mild pain but forgot it when Martin suddenly sucked on his erection.

"Ahh.. ..AHH..MARTIN!" Chris cried when Martin moved in a third finger, stretching him further. He moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace going in deeper with each thrust.

Martin started to thrust in different angles trying to find something that would make Chris go crazy.

"Ahhh.. Maaaaaartiiiiiin!" Found it.

When he deemed the younger Kratt was stretched enough, he slipped his fingers out. Chris whined in protest when the fingers were taken out but stopped when he felt something much bigger at his entrance. Martin leaned up and kissed Chris deeply, letting him taste himself.

"Relax, Chris." He said before he started to push into Chris's tight hole. Chris cried out in pain as Martin moved further in and griped the sheets tightly in his fist. When Martin was fully sheathed inside Chris he stilled, letting him get used to the feeling.

When the pain started to ease Chris moved experimentally, then gasped when Martin hit his prostate. Taking that as a go, Martin pulled out till only the tip of his length was still inside of Chris, then thrust back in slowly.

"Ahhh..ngh..ahh"

Martin continued his slow assault calming the part of him that just wanted to fuck his tight brother senseless.

He moved his hand in between him and Chris and gripped his younger brother's erection, moving his hand up and down along with his thrust.

"Ahh.. faster..brother.." Chris moaned, and Martin was all to happy to comply. Martin sped up his thrust going further and deeper into the hot tunnel.

"So tight Chris!" Martin moaned, rolling his hips into Chris, hitting his prostate dead on. "So fucking good."

"Ngh..ahhhh..ahh. Martin..nahh" 'It hurt so bad but it feels so good!' Chris didn't know what to do.

He clutched the sheets tighter and cried out, he let go of the sheets and reached out to Martin, digging his hands into the elders's hair. Martin either didn't notice, he just thrusted harder into Chris's prostate, making Chris overload with pleasure.

Chris could feel himself coming closer and closer to release. After another hard hit to his prostate, Chris couldn't hold on any longer.

"NGH, AHHH MAAAARTIIN!!" Martin could feel Chris squeezing around him at his release, sending him over the edge.

"NGH, CHRIS!" He moaned releasing into Chris. Martin leaned over Chris, balancing on his elbows as to not fall onto the younger.

He leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his brother's lips, before pulling out and rolling over.

As he pulled out Chris winced, cum leaking out of his entrance. Martin rolled over next to Chris, both of them coming down from their highs, panting heavily.

'That was the most best sex, which i had in my life when Martin got home from his job.'

Chris didn't understand what just happened. 'But Martin doesn't even like me more than a brother'. Chris started to get up, expecting Martin to shove him out anyway.

As Chris started to get up he was surprised when Martin grabbed his arm and yanked him back down onto the bed and pulled Chris closer to him, holding him close to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going, bro? Stay with me!" Martin mumbled into Chris's hair. "I love you, Chris."

Chris blushed smiling and he wrapped his arms around Martin's waist and rested his head on his bare chest. "I love you too, Martin." Slowly both of them fell into a deep sleep, snuggled into each other.


End file.
